The NIAID Division of Clinical Research (DCR) provides effective rapid response to urgent and compelling public health concerns through program-dedicated research support to NIAID activities. DCR, via a contract mechanism with Leidos Biomedical Research, Inc. provides Laboratory Support Services through state-of-art facilities to support NIAID clinical studies. These services establish immunologic profiles of patient specimens in support of the NAID intramural program commitment to AIDS clinical research, and to study of neutrophils from chronic granulomatous disease (CGD) patients. Also this contract establishes techniques for studying antigen and antibody response to various influenza in both natural history and treatment protocols. Procedures to be performed include, but not limited to: (i) enumeration of lymphocyte subsets; (ii) cell sorting; (iii) proliferative responses of lymphocytes to mitogens and antigens; (iv) serum/plasma biomarkers; (v) viral loads for HIV and HCV; (vi) HIV genotyping; (vii) deep sequencing, (viii) cytokine assays. When appropriate, testing procedures are to be performed under auspices of Clinical Laboratory Improvement Amendments CLIA. DCR maintains rigorous quality assurance and quality control standards, organizes and helps analyze data generated from its studies, and helps prepare these data for presentation and publication. During FY16, the NIAID DCR Laboratory Support Services provided lab services to support the conduct of approximately 75 clinical trials for Laboratory of Immunoregulation (LIR), Laboratory of Host Defenses (LHD) and Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases (LCID).